<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 Days by Alexthewack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206041">50 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthewack/pseuds/Alexthewack'>Alexthewack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(literally), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Endearment kink, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lots of falling in love, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, So buckle your reylo seat belts, and, and all he wasn’t to do is fuck, but - Freeform, but Rey shows him that there’s more to life than fucking, but with cute times, harrasment, however, im big reylo trash, its gonna be a long ride ladies an gentlemen, kylo changes that over time, kylo is obviously an ass, rey doesn’t like the idea of sex all the times, rey has a little bit of an endearment kink, so if you don’t like it, the tension will kick in very soon, then idk mate you can leave I guess. Your choicez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthewack/pseuds/Alexthewack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rey wins the lottery, she buys a ticket to a 50 day cruise. However, rich life is not what she expects, and everything changes when a particular asshole she just can’t seem to get away from, walks into her life. </p><p>Kylo Ren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rich Assholes and High Quality Sushi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how long are you gonna be gone for?”</p><p> </p><p>“50 days.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey gleamed with thrill as she stared at her friends. It seemed only yesterday day she had made the impulse decision to buy a random lottery ticket from the gas station. In her wildest dreams did she ever predict she’d actually win.</p><p> </p><p>A whopping 50 million dollars was now lounging in her bank account, minus the obvious rather large tax percentage of course, but even 70% of 50 million was still an unfathomable number for Rey. She had thought this fantasy over in her head before, saying <em>If I won a million dollars, I would donate to charities and pay off my college debt!</em> And so she did for the most part. Rey kept the remaining 3 million she had left to retire from her shifty office job, and to buy a small house. Not big- because Rey wasn’t stupid about mortgage and taxes nipping her in the ass two years later if she bought a mansion.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that wasn’t all she bought with the remaining amount.</p><p> </p><p>While upon the gas station she bought the lottery ticket from, Rey spent her time waiting at the cash register by looking at the complimentary brochures on display. One had stricken her eye by surprise as she pulled it out from the poorly cramped place it was in. A 50 day cruise around the world. Of course Rey already knew the cruise was on a million levels of rich above her, but she shoved it in her purse nonetheless to ponder over the gorgeous images later.</p><p> </p><p>Little did she know that she would find the crumpled up brochure two weeks later when she was emptying and switching the contents from her old purse to her new purse, bought with the money of the lottery winnings. She stood there for a few seconds, actually wondering if she was really going to buy a ticket for the cruise, but she was only going to live once, and being young and now rich, going on a cruise seemed like a good way to spend her youth.</p><p> </p><p>Now Rey sits with her old college friends at their favorite sushi restaurant in downtown New York City, explaining everything that had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“50 days is two long though, what are we gonna do while your gone?” Finn said to her as he shoved a piece of sushi down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for you, I think eating will serve you just fine.” Rey giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, just cus I’m eating doesn’t mean I don’t care, I’m just hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you always say that.” Poe said, putting his arm around Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl— be careful of the hot rich dudes, you know all of them are assholes.” Rose interjected, sitting beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I can’t have a little fun with out any strings attached?” Rey joked. “But, yeah, I’ve had enough shitty bosses to know that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, except these dudes aren’t crinkly old men were taking about. They’ll lure you in, and if your not careful, they’ll suck you dry until they find another hot girl to molest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, if I do anything... rash... on there, it will be a one time thing. I don’t easily catch feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm hmm. I’m just telling you to be careful, that’s all.” Rose said, rubbing the back of Rey’s arm for reassurance. “You better not be coming back from that cruise complaining about some rich boy who fucked you and dumped you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>The events from last night seemed almost a blur fro Rey, as she now stood, almost ready to board the ship. She had her gaze set on her friends wishing her fair well, as she hugged each one like it was the last time she was ever going to see them. It felt like it. Rey has spent her last 6 years being close friends with Finn, Poe, and Rose. Even spending 50 days with out them felt wrong. But she knew that this was going to be a fun time. Rey still felt a bit frightened when she turned back to view the ship. It was humongous. Very prestigious, but humongous. If it weren’t for her irrevocable excitement for the trip, she would have sworn she developed a fear for large things right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>The attendants were very kind and polite to Rey and they directed her to her room, taking notice that she was very clearly new to all of this. She thanked the girl that had brought her to her room and stuck the keys in the door to open it. Rey thought she couldn’t be anymore impressed from where she stood a few minutes ago, but when the door was fully opened, the view was more impressive than what the size of the ship could have ever been.</p><p> </p><p>It could have been Reys natural admiration for things of higher quality, due to her childhood being spent in a poor orphanage, but it really didn’t matter then. All Rey could think about was how surreal her new life was. She’d spent all of her 26 years envying the rich— until she became one.</p><p> </p><p>Rey graced her fingers against the soft, white, silky sheets of the kind sized bed. The room was bigger than her entire apartment (granted her apartment want that boy to begin with) and it smelled like fresh shampoo. The walls were a very light tinted blue, and the floor was a thin layer of white carpet, much like what you would see in a typical hotel room. Rey turned her head away from the bed. The front of the room had a dresser to place clothes in, and had an entire wall dedicated to being a mirror. Rey stared at her reflection. She didn’t have much time to buy nicer clothes, she expected to do that when visiting all the different places the cruise was going to take her too. However, the clothing she wore now made her looked like a summer hiker in 2008. Essentially, no style. Rey drug her overweight suit case into the room and threw it on the bed. She rummaged through for anything that looked like something a rich person might wear. To her expected surprise, nothing looked like it would have had a price tag over 30 bucks. Rey would just have to play her self off as the humble type. If people here knew she got in off of a lottery ticket they’d treat her as an outcast, for not being already rich.</p><p> </p><p>At least that’s what Rey thought they’d do. She didn’t really know, as she still had no grasp of the top 1% daily life.</p><p> </p><p>Rey flopped down on the bed, bouncing up and down a bit, as the bed was not rock solid like the one at her old apartment. She was going to have a nice trip. Maybe even make a rich friend along the way— who knows. Before Rey knew it, she already felt her self dozing off to the dreamy setting of her room. These 50 days were going to be peaceful and fun.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>An unpleasant grumble erupting from Rey’s stomach awoke her. Rey flopped over on her stomach to grab her phone from the dresser she had set it on. At first glance, 7:52 didn’t seem to late, so she set it back down and closed her eyes. The bed was to soft to ignore—</p><p> </p><p>Wait, but dinner was at 7.</p><p> </p><p>Rey threw her self out of bed, getting ready with her new found rush of energy. If she as an entire hour late, she didn’t even know if they would let her get a table or not. She had plans to leave at around 6:30 to find her way to the cafeteria— as she had already lost the map. However, the lack of knowledge of the ships layout was probably going to make her more than an hour late.</p><p> </p><p>After Rey washed her face an applied a dash of makeup on, she spun around to her suit case. Despite her very average priced clothes, she did bring a few dresses. Even if they were from Walmart, they were still nicer than the plain white tank top and tan shorts she was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Rey held up the dress in front of her. It was a lighter blue dress, sort of similar to the color of the walls. It didn’t have sleeves but it rapped around her neck, forming sort of turtle neck kind of collar. Rey fit a tad bit uncomfortable as the dress rapped tightly around her, but it was at least doing a good job of showing the only curves she had.</p><p> </p><p>Rey checked the time again, only to become more paranoid about leaving as soon as she could.</p><p> </p><p>Rey grabbed her purse and phone and almost ran out the door— if not for the also very uncomfortable heels she wore. The sky was now a dim blue color, and the air had cooled down significantly from mid day. Rey took a moment to admire the orangish tint on the horizon. She wished she could have been there to see the sunset. But that didn’t matter now, she had to get some food in her—</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt like she’d ran into a giant metal pole out of nowhere when she’d turned to continue walking to the dinning area. Rey lifted a hand to her forehead an winced as she looked up at the figure she’d ran into.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s eye widened a bit as she took a step back from the face that had met her eyes. Rey had ran into a person. Well, “a person” was an understatement, this man looked like a Greek god.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry...” was all that she could mutter out as her hazel stared eyes crossed with his dark chocolaty brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Rey never knew she had a thing for almost villainess looking men.</p><p> </p><p>However, her amazement was lost as the man quickly shoved past her, ignoring her apology, and all Rey could do was stare at the back of him as he stomped away.</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose was right, there was going to be a lot of rich handsome assholes.</p><p> </p><p>But something deep inside of Rey snapped. She craved to be better than them, to not be used and thrown away like some object. Rey wanted them to feel that way when she was done with them. She would give them the best time-</p><p> </p><p>What was she thinking? Rey pushed the soon forgotten idea to the back of her head when she finally found the dinning area. A giant platform at the very top of the ship allowed the passengers to enjoy the sunset while they ate. Rey hardly even noticed the waiter was asking her where she wanted to sit because of her amazement.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was sure she couldn’t get anymore impressed that she already was, but each time she looked at something new on the ship, it proved her wrong. The menu had an abundance of choices, making Rey feel almost overwhelmed an anxious just looking at them. When the waiter returned to retrieve her order, Rey looked for the first word she could pronounce and ordered it. Rey only recognized it because it was a sushi dish at the restaurant back at home.</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least she thought it was the same dish. When her food arrived, not only was the portion noticeably smaller, but the taste was immaculate— sending her to outer space and back.</p><p> </p><p>Across the platform, Rey noticed the guy from before, sitting at a table by himself. He looked a lot less intimidating from a far. He also didn’t have the same scowl from before either, in fact, of Rey’s eyes weren’t deceiving her, he looked kinda sad. However, her sympathy didn’t last long as two women wearing very revealing outfits clawed on him. He really was just a player. Rey watched as the man took the two ladies and walked to the entrance. For a split second, Rey could have sworn he had glanced at her.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever. She didn’t need to meddle with people who didn’t even say sorry when they run into you. Maybe it was a non-rich person thing.</p><p> </p><p>Before Rey knew it, the food on the plate before was gone in a matter of seconds. The sky was completely dark now, a bit of clouds settling in so she couldn’t really star gaze if she wanted to. There was nothing else to do but leave.</p><p> </p><p>But Rey wasn’t really that tired.</p><p> </p><p>Her curiosity brought her down to the pool of the ship. She had totally forgotten that ships surrounded by water for miles had pools. Rey internally face palmed her self.</p><p> </p><p>The pool still looked open, and there wasn’t really anyone around, so Rey ran back to her bedroom and came out wearing a two piece bikini (she also bought from Walmart). It was a tad bit old, and the straps were stretched out, making the top piece almost expose everything, but there was nobody at the pool so it didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>Until she saw the man from earlier lounging on one of the pools chairs. The chicks from before weren’t with him, but it didn’t excuse the fact that Rey felt a bubbling annoyance in the back of her head. Why was this guy always near her.</p><p> </p><p>A stupid accusation to make she admitted immediately after, but anyone else could have been sitting there and Rey would have been less annoyed. What if this guy taunts her body or something?</p><p> </p><p>Of course Rey also knew this was a dumb notion, but this guy really looked like he would have bullied her all through out middle school and college, despite probably being in his late 20s. Rey ignored her worries and pushed her self to walk forward. Better to have one person watching her terribly swim than 30.</p><p> </p><p>Rey confidently strided past him, stopping at the end of the pool to dip her toes in. The water was cold, but it took her mind off of the asshole behind her. She could feel his glare on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehh, fuck it.” Rey murmured to herself, jumping in.</p><p> </p><p>At least he couldn’t spy on her underwater. What was this guys deal?</p><p>But Rey wasn’t going to leave the pool for some man. She wanted to have a swim without the gleaming sun roasting her skin and the eyes of tens of people staring at her. Rey was a bit self conscious, but she didn’t really care about one person.</p><p> </p><p>Rey popped her head back up for air, brushing the wet clips of hair away from her face. Her eyes floated to the man watching her and she glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I not swim in peace...” she said under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I didn’t come here to fuck if you were wondering. So you can go now. I’m trying to enjoy a peaceful night.”</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>Rey started blankly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, it’s nothin personal, I just don’t want to fuck you. Plus, you’re a bit skinny for me anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Rey couldn’t believe level of assholary this man just committed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to enjoy this peaceful night just as much as you are. Bold of you to assume every woman who crosses your path wants to fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>A hint of surprise was detected in his face as he listened to her words.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you don’t want to—”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Why would you even think that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you have been following me around.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You and I have only been in the same area twice, both of which have nothing to do with me being your personal stalker.”</p><p> </p><p>“But every woman wants—”</p><p> </p><p>“You really generalize women don’t you. I came out here for a swim, before you were even out here, I just went back to my room for a few minutes to put on my bathing suit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Rey watched as he scratched his long black hair.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence settled in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you out here then.” Rey asked coldly, hinting she wanted him to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I can out here to get a breath of fresh air. The ladies from before— I assume you saw me walking out with them— didn’t really preform to well so I had to ditch it.”</p><p> </p><p>Many things triggered Rey, one, the fact being he assumed she was paying attention to him. Which she was, it was just a big boost of ego for him she didn’t like. And two, preform? Who the hell does he think he is?</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes.” Rey said, diving back into the water.</p><p> </p><p>Before Rey could swim and touch the bottom, she felt a disturbance in the pool. She whipped her head around to find that the man from before had jumped in, cannonball style. The pool was lit underneath, giving a glow so that she could see his blurry face. He was.. angry.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean yikes.” He said, both popping their heads out of the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee I don’t know, maybe using women and then dumping them like trash is a bad thing.” Rey said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Who said I was using them. I just simply said they didn’t do a good job at entertaining me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to never talk to them again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then your using them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not if they willingly give themselves up to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Literally nobody does that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a lot of experience with sex do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” A small blush heated Rey’s face up.</p><p> </p><p>As much as she’d never like to admit it, Rey was a Virgin. She never felt comfortable with the idea of getting so intimate with someone. It was why she couldn’t grasp the idea of one night stands.</p><p> </p><p>“Just as I thought. Listen sweetheart, some people— both men and women— like the idea of using others for sex and then ditching them right after. Most of the girls I hook up with don’t have intentions of going on a nice date with me. You’ll find that on cruises like these, people really only come here to do just that. You shouldn’t have come here if you weren’t experienced in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey scoffed, plunging back into the water to blow of steam. Cruises can’t just be about fucking. She came here to see the beautiful world with her own eyes. Of course, what could she expect with people who have already it done a thousand times.</p><p> </p><p>“I came here to see parts of the world where I’ve never been before.” She said, popping back up at the other side of the pool.</p><p> </p><p>“So... you paid 50,000 to go sight seeing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this your first time on a cruise like this?” Rey was silent, not sure if she should expose herself to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you pay for it?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey stared back at him, wondering if she would be treated lordly of he knew that she wasn’t rich from her dads money.</p><p> </p><p>But Rey didn’t have a dad. And there wasn’t anything she could do about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I won the lottery. I won 50 million.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” To her surprise, the man wasn’t disgusted or angry with her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that explains why you don’t take interest in fucking your guts out. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey...” she stared curiously back at him. “And yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s say I’m... Kylo. Kylo Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of a <em>name</em> is that.”</p><p> </p><p>“A cool name. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to wash up and go to the club on bottom deck.You’re welcome to come if you want to. I’ll show you a good time.” He said looking at her suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ew. Gross.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself.” Kylo said, leaving the pool.</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t see him as a bully asshole anymore. He was just a general rich asshole. The one that rose worried her about. It would be best to keep her distance from him, as she knew he probably had no idea of what friend ship was.</p><p> </p><p>He was peculiar. she’d give them that. But nonetheless, an asshole she didn’t want to be around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Repellent and More Sushi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gets pissed at Kylo. Like, really pissed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drama time drama time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the abnormally soft bed and how many times she dozed off in the night, Rey only got 2 hours of sleep. She would have to thank her next door neighbor for the gracious loud moans. Now Rey had two noticeably dark circles resting under her eyes. No matter how much concealer she put on, it was still discolored. She would just have to deal with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that was one of the least of Rey’s concerns. Today was the first stop the cruise would be making. Rey feared she would have a hard time with the language where ever she went, but thankfully, this first stop was in Belize, a country that spoke mostly English. The only bad thing about this stop was that it was right smack in the middle of Central America, one of the hottest places on earth. Rey would just have to accept the fact that her 10 dollar Walmart clothes were the only suitable clothes she could wear without getting heat exhaustion. She hopedbeige tank top and blue jean shorts would suffice and somewhat fit in. What all could the richies even be wearing in this weather? Certainly not there Gucci suits and princess dresses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey made sure to secure her debit card very well, and she grabbed a few extra clothes, as they were going to be spending the next two nights there. She made sure to apply a layer of sun screen before going out, and as soon as she opened the door to her room, she was thankful she did. The sun hit her like a truck as she stepped out of the door. This was a lot different then New York weather, that’s for sure. Rey scrambled to put on her sun glasses to check her phone for the temperature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus, 102?” Rey stared stunned down at the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong? A little two hot for you dear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey whipped her head around to see the same guy from last night. Kylo. And he was her neighbor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reys first instinct was to tell him to stop spying on her, but then she had the struggling urge to tell him and his hoes to shut the fuck up, as she was trying to sleep. She was also a little annoyed by the “sweetheart” and “dear” thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, you could have at leas tried to be a little quiet during the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I didn’t know I had you as a neighbor.” He replied coyly as they both started walking towards the ramp down to the mainland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have minded so much if you had stopped after 2 or 3 hours or something, but it was just a continuous cycle for 8 hours. Is your dick tired yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you can try it out of you like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey turned to glare at his stupid smirking face.</p>
<p>“No thank you...” she said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her surprise, her out fit wasn’t as bad as she initially thought. A lot of the women unloading the ship had similar clothing to her, now wether they were bought at Walmart or Louis Vuitton is another question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, where do you think we’re gonna be going today” Kylo’s voice almost frightened Rey, as she didn’t know he was still beside her. He may have been an ass, but hat didn’t change the fact that this dark tall man was still a bit intimidating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, probably go hiking or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww that’s boring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I doubt that the tourist leader is gonna show off a variety of clubs for one of the main attractions here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haven’t you been to this cruise before? Wouldn’t you know?” Rey said, turning her head to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not exactly. I’ve been on several like this one, bit they all have a different style to them. It’s really unpredictable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey was a little surprised he could hold a conversation normally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh. Do you know where we’ll be staying tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh so now you want to share a bed with me.” He said, shoving that stupid crooked smirk in her face again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So much for the normal conversation thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I just want to know—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey I understand by now your not interested, I was just playing around. Loosen up a bit.” He said, bringing a hand to her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand was large. Rey couldn’t help but stare at it for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heat only increased as hey arrived at the tour bus. To her surprise Kylo took the seat next to her as they boarded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright everybody, my name is Jonas, and I will be your tour guide for today.” Rey’s eyes followed the tour guide who had just boarded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a skinny fellow, but tall and attractive. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back, and he wore a hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts. Despite him being quite exposed to the sun, his skin was pailer than Rey’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, he is on the cruise with us right? You’ll have a chance to flirt with him later.” Mumbled Kylo as they listened to his directions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, ok— wait what? I never said I was going to—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cmon, Rey, it’s obvious. You were drooling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sat there a bit frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I don’t think I gave you the right to comment on my personal life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t need it. There is no law saying that I can’t comment on who you fancy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t even know me, Kylo Ren, why do you care so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? I thought we were friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear he just wanted to mess with her. He didn’t actually care about friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey became more focused on the beautiful surroundings as the tour went on. Her annoyance of Kylo’s presence was even beginning to quell. As long as he didn’t talk to her, she could pretend he was just another guy. Even if he was tall and had long luscious black hair and had an abnormally striking side profile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok so, Rey understood why he got all the girls, but that didn’t excuse the fact that Rey was better than falling for a handsome prick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she knew it, it was already lunch time. Although Rey wasn’t necessarily hungry due to the change of time zones, she wasn’t going to miss out on food in Belize. Or for any country they visited for that matter. They stopped at a 5 star fish place at the coast near where the boat was docked. When they stepped inside, Rey was astonished by the well crafted design of the place. It had high ceilings and blue led lights lining the corners of it. There were lamps that lit the bottom of the room, but the blue tint gave it a nice relaxing feeling. Rey and the other passengers that decided to go on the tour grabbed a table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Rey lost all hope in eating a nice lunch when Kylo sat down across from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you keep following me around?” Rey said, looking at him bitterly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but take a look behind me will you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey leaned to the side, peaking around Kylo to see a table of women around her age staring and giggling at their table, probably gossiping about Kylo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I can’t exactly sit anywhere else.” He said as Rey shifted her gaze back to Kylo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah you can, just go sit with one of your rich buddies.” There was no reason for Kylo to be sticking with her unless she was just that unapproachable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have any ‘rich buddies’” he replied dryly. “I’m not one to go out of my way to make friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s depressing.” Rey said looking down and raising her eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not depressing, it’s smart.” He interrupted her as she scanned through the menu in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is it smart to avoid emotional support and love— two things that humans need.” She said, looking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t understand. You clearly have no experience with toxic parents.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey furrowed her eyebrows. So not only was he cocky, but he was a bitch too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, Kylo, seeing as I had no parents.” Rey said the last words under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was silent for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey widened her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s... fine. I don’t know your problems anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To take her eyes away from the conversation, she looked to he first thing that caught her attention. Her eyes landed in Jonas, the tour guide. He looked back to her, and winked. It was almost unnoticeable, and Rey thought she had dreamed it at first, but a mild blush grew on her cheeks as she looked down at the table. Kylo was definitely wrong about her wanting to flirt, she clearly couldn’t even hold eye contact long enough to greet them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the waiter came to collect their orders, Rey just ordered sushi again, to flustered to find something else, and Kylo ordered a dish in a language she didn’t even know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her prayers for distraction were answered as her phone buzzed, both her and Kylo immediately glancing to it. Rey snatched her phone and smiled when she saw Rose had texted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the group chat of her, Rose, Poe, and Finn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>12:58 pm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe</p>
<p>Yooo new group chat who dis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose</p>
<p>REY GIVE ME ALL THE DETAILS RN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn</p>
<p>You know you don’t have to yell right</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me</p>
<p>Guys, I miss y’all sm🥺🥺</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose</p>
<p>Me too😭</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose</p>
<p>All Finn and Poe have been doing is planning their wedding, they haven’t said a word about you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me</p>
<p>Well I don’t really blame them, weddings are stressful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe</p>
<p>Rey we still want you back for our wedding, so don’t spend to long out there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe</p>
<p>Gtg, boss banned me from texting because I was texting Finn last week. He’s a big homophobe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me</p>
<p>Ugh that sucks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn</p>
<p>Right? Can’t talk to me bb🥺💕💞💕✨</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe</p>
<p>Shut up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn</p>
<p>If you make me🥴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose</p>
<p>LEAVE.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose</p>
<p>Anyway, how’s the trip? Heard you are in Belize right now. Any hot guys?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose</p>
<p>(Who aren’t rich asses)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me</p>
<p>Well...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey bit her lip as she stared back at the tour guide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me</p>
<p>Maybe the tour guide is a bit hot...👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose</p>
<p>GIRL SEND ME A PICTURE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me</p>
<p>NOO, I can’t take pictures of people with out their permission— they’ll think I’m stalking them...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose</p>
<p>I guess so. At least get his number. Does he have an insta?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me</p>
<p>Idk. Probably, I don’t know it though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe</p>
<p>You know Rey has never been able to keep calm around the boys she liked, asking for their number would be on an astronomical level for her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose</p>
<p>There’s always hope.😤</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When are you gonna realize your food has been sitting there for quite a while now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey jolted out of her phone and looked at the sushi in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Thank you.” Rey sat her phone down and picked up the metal chopsticks beside the dish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must really like sushi” he said, finishing up his own dish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, um, I don’t have a good time with pronouncing dishes so I just get the one that I know the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have asked me to say it for you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah it’s fine. I don’t mind sushi anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey wasn’t lying. The sushi was very good in Belize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You poor people are something else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you even tried sushi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No... I don’t need to. I know it’s gonna be bad. Why would you eat raw fish mixed with a bunch of other things. Sounds disgusting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not disgusting if it’s done right. These are done right and they’re fresh. Here, try one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo watched inquisitively as she lifted a piece of sushi from her plate to his. He sort of stared at it for a few seconds before poking it with his fork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it not like it’s gonna jump at you, just eat it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo sucked up his pride and shoved it in his mouth, expecting a terrible taste, but to his surprise, it actually tasted good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did I tell you. There’s a reason why us “poor people” eat it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey chuckled at his stubbornness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day was a mix of stopping at certain historical monuments and visiting different attractions. Eventually, the tour guide lead the group to the hotel they were going to be staying in. However, registration was a bit longer than what Rey expected, and she soon found out it was due to the hotel getting the date they’d be staying wrong, meaning, they would have enough rooms for each individual person to sleep in. The hotel was humongous from Rey’s perspective, and she done what expected the rooms to be the same way. To Rey’s relief, most everyone didn’t have a problem staying with someone else, and she hoped that she would be lucky enough to get a room to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, that was to much to hope for as Kylo returned from the registration desk and grabbed her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your staying with me.” His demand made Rey want to beat him up, but she would probably break her hands trying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘I’m coming with you’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, again, sorry for using you but I don’t want to be grouped with the girls from earlier. Remember what I said about people who only want one night with you and then they’ll leave? Yeah, those chicks aren’t them. I already told them I was done last night, as they weren’t that great, but they’ve been following me around all day and it’s clear they want more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you stop? I don’t care about your affairs, I just wanted to have a good day and you ruined it, following me around to get away from your own problems. I should have never went to the pool that night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I want to follow you around? No! You’re pretty boring Rey, but you boring enough you for people to avoid you, that’s why I’m following you. Your like a repellent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their bickering only grew as they stepped into the elevator:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why do you keep talking to me if you hate me so much, huh? Surely there’s someone else on this cruise that would keep the girls away as much as I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nope not from what I’ve observed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That still doesn’t give you any right to use me as your little repellent. Like I said, I don’t care what you want, I don’t exist to be of use to you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is our stop.” He interjected, pushing past her as the elevator doors opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you just deal with it? You’re clearly out of place already, if you're with me, people will assume your my secretary or something and they won’t gossip about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I don’t want to play along in your games! I don’t want to sleep in a room with you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were stopped know, glaring at each other in the middle of the hall way. An older couple walked by, smiling at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Young love at its finest” The older woman said to the older man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey grunted in frustration, giving up, as she snatched the key card from Kylo and stuck in their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it’s just the truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, why don’t you shut the fuck up, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey was actually pissed now. Stomping to the bathroom and setting down her bag. She needed a cold shower to cool off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shower helped a little bit. Rey was still fuming, but at least she was clean and didn’t feel sweaty. Rey was about to put in her night clothes when she realized that she was sharing a room with Kylo. So a big t shirt and no pants wouldn’t do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, she just wore the outfit she had planned for tomorrow. Which was just another tank top and jean shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey walked out of the bathroom, only finding her self wanting to leave as she saw Kylo sprawled across the only bed that was in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way am I actually going to sleep with this fool.” Rey said to her self, rubbing her temples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s only one bed, dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey wanted to smash her head into the wall. Did he forget the fight they just had? Rey grunted and enclosed her self in the bathroom. He could take the damn bed for all she cared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least Rey fell asleep for a few hours, even if laying her head against the marble walls was uncomfortable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alternate Motives and Margaritas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both Jonas and Kylo are not who they seem to be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rey”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s eyes slowly opened to find a loud obnoxious banging against the bathroom door. She felt an immediate jolt of pain fly to the back of her neck when she moved her head. Noted. Sleeping curled up against a bathroom wall isn’t the best sleeping position.</p><p> </p><p>Rey groaned and opened the door for Kylo. She didn’t say a word to him as she walked out. That was the last thing she wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed. It was just one more night with this prick, and then she could go back to the comfort of her room on the ship—</p><p> </p><p>Right. She couldn’t. Because he was her neighbor. Only 3 days in and she’s hating her time here already.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a shower running faded into the background and Rey sat down on the bed. It was quite comfortable, much like the one on the boat. Rey lied her head back, legs still hanging off the end of the bed. It smelled like cologne. Kylo’s cologne.</p><p> </p><p>Not putrid, but she didn’t want to think about him right now, so she grabbed her bag and walked down to the hotel lobby. She didn’t have to wait for him. She wasn’t his object to carry around.</p><p> </p><p>Rey wondered around the strikingly large sized lobby until she found the cafeteria. Rey had been to a Hampton Inn before and knew what breakfast normally looked like, but that was in America, nor in an average hotel. The breakfast buffet laid out for her was an abundance of foods— some she’d never seen before. But, Rey being the indecisive person she is, went with the classic waffle and bagel.</p><p> </p><p>As she waited for her waffle to cook, the hot tour guide, Jonas, from yesterday approached her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where’s you’re friend?” He said looking at her with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>At least this guy new how to be polite.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uhm, he’s really not my friend...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so, boyfriend then?”</p><p> </p><p>“No- no, goodness no, he’s just some guy who keeps following me around for no reason.” Rey knew what he was using her for, but that wasn’t needed in this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“So... he has a crush on you?” He said, laughing in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. He just likes to stalk me for some reason.” Rey awkwardly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, well, if you don’t have anyone else making advances on you, maybe you’d like to join me and my friends over at that table over there?” Rey followed his point to a table in the back. Two other guys, one with black hair and dark skin, the other with brown hair and tan skin, sat there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, sure! Just let me finish preparing my waffle”It was probably best she didn’t eat to much in front of the hot guys.</p><p> </p><p>While waiting, Rey pulled out her and texted Rose.</p><p> </p><p>9:24 AM<br/>Me</p><p>I’m eating breakfast with a bunch of hot guys, and the hot tour guide👀👀👀</p><p> </p><p>Rose</p><p>No way- girl you better tell me EVERYTHING afterwards</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey almost jumped at the sound of angry Kylo. Rey turned around and almost jumped again when she saw him. His jet black hair was dripping wet, and he wore a white tank top, showing his rather large muscles.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you leave me? I had those bitches chasing me down the hallways”</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt uncomfortable as his face was getting too close to hers. His hands slightly clenched he shoulders to hold he in place, but she felt trapped. Rey broke away, flinging his arms away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it look like I care? You got yourself into this.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey turned back around to grab her waffle. She shoved past him, just like he did on the elevator, and went to Jonas’s table. Rey hoped that he had either one of two things on his face right now. Frustration or astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>It felt good to get back, and even better to watch the “bitches” he was referring to swarm to him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey wasn’t his play toy. Period.</p><p> </p><p>The gentleman at Jonas’s table were nice, and pulled out her chair so she could sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s your name hot stuff?” The dark skinned man said to her.</p><p> </p><p>He was taller and more muscular than Jonas, similar to Kylo’s build.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome, I’m Jackson, this is Adam,” he pointed to the tan brunette. “And I’m sure you already know about Jonas.”</p><p> </p><p>“He just wouldn’t shut up about you.” The brunette boy said, leaning over too Rey.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson and Adam looked at each other like they were going to laugh, and then looked to Jonas.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonas of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t. I was just telling them that your a beautiful girl. Anyways, what do you do for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey froze. What was she supposed to say. She couldn’t just tell them she had won the lottery, nor could she tell them any other story.</p><p> </p><p>“I um... I’m a doctor” the statement came off as more of a question than anything, as she herself was wondering if that was even believable.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem a bit young to have already graduated med school, but I guess you were an early bloomer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, skipped a couple of grades in grade school.” She laughed awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you guys?” Rey blurted out, trying to divert the conversation to something— anything that wasn’t about her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, I’m a tour guide obviously, I work for the cruise, and my buddies here are attendants on the ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Cool. How long have you been working as that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been at it for about 5 years now. They hired me at the ripe age of 22 and saved me from my debt back when I had just got out of college. I eventually ended up really liking guiding tours, so I spent time learning together basics of several languages to remain in that job. But that’s a while other story. These two joined about 2 years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey was interested— she really was, but she couldn’t help but feel the slight annoyance of Kylo’s beaming eyes staring straight at her.</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you guys?” Rey said, desperately trying to focus on the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 27, Adams’ 23, and Jacksons’ 25. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“26”</p><p> </p><p>“So your like, my age— well you’re a year younger, but that’s fine, if anything, I kinda like—”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you lead us today? I’m anxious to see what else Belize has to offer” Rey said, not realizing she’d cut his tangent off, it was just that she wanted to leave, and get rid of the pressure of Kylo’s angry glare on her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t even notice the disappointment in Jonas.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um, today is you guy’s free day... you’re free to check out what ever you want” he said, looking to the side, clearly embarrassed because he thought she wasn’t into him.</p><p> </p><p>“I was actually going to ask you if you could spend today with me— us. Me and my buddies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh— of course! I’d be thrilled to! You obviously know the area better than I do.”</p><p> </p><p>The disappointment drained from Jonas’s face as he lit of with excitement from Rey’s answer. But before either one of them could say anything more, Rey felt a hand grab her and yank her away from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What the hell—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever leave me like that again” Kylo said, throwing her towards the hall way wall leading towards the elevators.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me? I try to talk to someone else beside you and you drag me away. How many time do I have to tell you I’m not your dog. Why do you thing you have some moronic possessive claim on me anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t— I just. Look I’m sorry for what I said last night. I didn’t fully mean it—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you didn’t fully mean it? You want me to forgive you?” Rey said, clearly aggravated. “I don’t even care about what you said. I’m only pissed because you keep popping up into my life! And not only that, but you think you own me!? Hey bud, news flash, you fucking don’t. Please stop interacting with me. I never wanted any of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Before hearing whatever nonsense Kylo wanted to say, she stomped passed him, trying to cool down to meet back up with Jonas and his friends.</p><p> </p><p>The next few hours were quite peaceful without Kylo. Even if he glanced in her direction a few times, Rey made sure to distract herself in conversation with Jonas. By the time lunch came, she didn’t even see him around, and so she assumed that he just decided to give up. He only knew her for two days, giving up an attachment as weak as the one he had with her had to be easy. Now the day was ending, the sun setting in the horizon. Rey thought that her and Jonas would be heading back to the hotel, but to her surprise, he had brought her somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that you’d like to see the annual fair they hold here. We were lucky that it just so happened to happen when we are here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I’ve never been to a fair before...”</p><p> </p><p>“you haven’t?” He said in confusion, not making the connection that a rich person could have never been to a fair before.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean— never one in Belize.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh. Wanna get a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Both her and Jonas were on their own now, Jackson and Adam heading back to the hotel. Jonas paid for the ride there and they both searched around until they spotted the concession stand.</p><p> </p><p>“One margarita please” Jonas ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“And for you?” The girl in the stand turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um, same thing” Rey smiled.</p><p> </p><p>She never had the luxury of drinking alcohol until now. Hopefully margaritas weren’t too strong.</p><p> </p><p>Once their drinks were served, the both went and sat on a nearby bench.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Rey liked to see Jonas enjoying his drink, she had to admit, she didn’t like the margarita. But she drank it anyway, seeing as he had paid for it and it would have been a waste if she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>However, Rey felt a dizzy spell wash over her the instant she finished the last drop. Rey felt flustered and hot all over. She wanted to take her clothes off.</p><p> </p><p>Lazily looking at the blurred figure in front of her, she tried to muster out the words of “I need to go back to the hotel” but it ended up as a slur of “I’m so hot”.</p><p> </p><p>Jonas didn’t say anything, almost as if he wasn’t concerned for her, but he took her hand and led her to the nearest taxi car.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I ever tell you that you look hot?” Rey mumbled to Jonas.</p><p> </p><p>If Rey had her consciousness, it would have told her that what Jonas was doing was a big red flag, but she couldn’t even see straight, so she ended up throwing her self on tohim, exposing her vulnerability almost completely. As they got into the car, Rey was pushed into the corner and Jonas began moving his lips against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you—” Said Rey, innocently not understanding what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Just relax baby, I’m trying to make you feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands moved up and down her torso, touching places that had never been touched before. Rey understood that he was kissing her, but she had forgot the reason why she didn’t want that to happen, so Rey just laid in place, letting it happen to he until she was annoyed with the uncomfortable position he’d put her in.</p><p> </p><p>The car came to a stop, and Rey felt relived she wasn’t shoved up against the window anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, come in here” Jonas dragged Rey to the elevators. “Your little boyfriend can’t find you in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Rey began to slowly remember where she was, Jonas crashed lips with her again, pushing her up against the elevator wall.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted this right? She thought that Jonas was cute, right? Was she ok with him touching and kissing her without consent?</p><p> </p><p>Then Rey realized it. He was going to rape her.</p><p> </p><p>The buzz began to wear off as she started clawing at his shirt, trying to find the strength to push him away. The elevator rang and the doors opened, signifying they were on their floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off of me, stop it please!” Rey wanted to yell but it can out as more of a whimper as Jonas made his way down her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Rey turned her head sideways, disgusted with the fact that she was being molested. If only anyone was there to help—</p><p> </p><p>Rey opened her glassy eyes and saw Kylo staring at them blankly, almost stunned if anything. For a second, Rey thought he might help her, but they weren’t friends. Why would he even need to help her. Jonas was glaring at him from her neck, almost as if telling him “back off, she’s mine”.</p><p> </p><p>Despite knowing that Kylo could just walk away right and not look back, Rey whimpered “Please...”</p><p> </p><p>A tear fell from her eye. She didn’t want to be raped. She already had her first kiss stolen from her.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo lunged forward, grabbing Jonas by his Hawaiian shirt. Although Rey couldn’t clearly see well, she thought she saw Kylo deck him in the face. Rey felt her eyes become heavy as Kylo seeped her up onto his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Was all she could say before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey woke up with a bang, flying forward. What had happened?</p><p> </p><p>And how did she get into this soft bed?</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt tempted to go back to sleep, but when she turned her head to view Kylo sitting in a chair beside her, she jumped.</p><p> </p><p>“How did I...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember your little tour guide friend?” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Rey took a moment to envision last night. Images of the fair popped into her mind, she remembered getting a drink with Jonas and then—</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt her eyes swell up again as the images flowed through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That was one of the reasons why I didn’t want you running off on your own. I’m sorry about what I said, but I could just tell you that you’d be harassed because of your ignorance.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked shamefully at Kylo, feeling so stupid as she regretted ever yelling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you protect me? Why did you care?”</p><p> </p><p>“You and I may not be friends or know each other that well, but I can’t just sit back and watch you get raped. I can’t let that happen to anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt even more remorse when she made the connection. The girls following Kylo around yesterday were trying to do the exact same thing to him as Jonas was doing to her. They wanted to get Kylo drunk so that they could play with him in bed, just like what Jonas was going to do to her if Kylo wasn’t there to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I never realized...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Just... just take a shower. It’ll help with the hangover.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt the headache kick in.</p><p> </p><p>She was never going to drink alcohol again.</p><p> </p><p>Rey had to do something for Kylo. She couldn’t just let him save her from rape and then not repay him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kylo,” He stopped on his way out, looking back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you with the girl problem— if you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>A small smirk appeared on Kylo’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he left.</p><p> </p><p>“What a weird guy” Rey said to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ecstasy of Greed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sexual tension begins with a bang, ladies and gentlemen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were a blur to Rey as they made their way down to Chile. She and Kylo didn’t really interact as much as Rey expected they would once they got back, they just kind of went their separate ways. Rey wasn’t particularly mad or bothered by this, especially since Kylo stopped making a ruckus in his room, but she hadn’t seen him around for a while. Rey wondered if he’d completely forgotten about her and her offer to help him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sat twirling her straw in her ice. The sun was setting again, bringing the end of their 6th day on board. She had managed to buy a few dresses down in Belize on their way back to the boat and while they were all expensive they all had sort of a tropical pattern to them, it didn’t really look that professional on her.</p><p> </p><p>No matter, Rey wasn’t looking to impress anyone after what happened with Jonas. She was proud to have forgotten about him for the past 3 days. Although she could feel him staring at her from time to time, he made no advances and Rey was happy as long as he kept his distance. She didn’t really want to admit it, but Kylo was probably the reason why he doesn’t want to proceed any further.</p><p> </p><p>But that was becoming a diminishing factor the more distance Rey and Kylo spent apart.</p><p> </p><p>Rey checked the time on her phone. It was Friday now, and the cruise hosts a movie night every Friday near the pool area.</p><p> </p><p>Rey searched the crowd gathering for an empty spot to grab a chair. The movie was already beginning to play on the giant projector. To her dismay, she found a spot that hadn’t been touched yet, and although it was in the back, she was thankful she found one.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t expect to see you here sweetheart?” Rey jumped as she found Kylo standing beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“I- when did you get here?” Said Rey, trying to brush it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Around 27 seconds ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t know what to say without bringing wonderful awkwardness into the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Rey, remember what you said about helping me out with those ‘girls’” Kylo said leaning in to her ear, as if to tell a secret.</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked at Kylo who was still looking directly at the starting movie.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I hate to tear you away from the movie but I need some help.” Kylo nodded his head backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Rey peaked behind him, looking at the group of girls from the tour.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you manage to get away from them for the last 3 days” Rey turned back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey raised an eye brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why do you need me now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to keep bothering you since you dislike me so much, but I can’t keep shagging them every night. Especially them. My dick is actually tired this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t dislike you. I said that I would help out with your problem—“</p><p> </p><p>“Well I know that you only said that because I stopped... you know, and I didn’t want you to feel obligated to pay me back for something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt a small heat on her cheeks. So maybe Kylo did have some good in him. Rey looked back up on the screen. Some early 2000s action movie was playing. What ever Kylo had to offer was way more entertaining than some generic movie.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright so, what do you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well for starters, I’ve got to warn you to not freak out, and act totally cool. Ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“What could you possibly be—”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, giving her a kiss right next to her mouth. Form a side view it looked completely real. Rey was to stunned to even react in that moment to anything that was happening around her. She heard a few grunts and whines from behind them but she was focused solely on running away. Kylo had his hand placed gently on the small of her back while the other caressed the side of her face. Rey tried her best to keep her eyes closed as she laid in Kylo’s embrace. After a few seconds that seemed like years, Kylo pulled back, wiping the skin beside her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just had to make it look like...”</p><p> </p><p>Rey stared at him unable to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to get it as far away from your lips as possible...”</p><p> </p><p>She still stood still, unable to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you... are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey blinked a few times before reopening her mind for words.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes, just wasn’t really” she cleared her throat. “Expecting that.”</p><p> </p><p>She awkwardly laughed as she put a restraining order upon her eyes to not ever look at him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, one kiss isn’t going to do it for them. They know I could easily be fucking with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey let out a loud stressful laugh that came out as more of a noise as she cursed her mind with the thought of something more than a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you suppose we do” she said, eyeing the floor beneath them.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t even realize her hand was him his as Kylo lead her down a draco towards their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait you’re not actually suggesting—”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax love, I’m not going to make you do anything more than letting me kiss your cheek. I know that you couldn’t handle anything like that even if you wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was right. Sex scared her. Even being loved scared her. It made her feel unsafe whenever she thought of the possibility. She wonders if she’ll ever meet the right guy.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo lead them into his room and closed the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been here in a few days so sorry for the mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked around, realizing that the reason she was unbothered by noise when she slept was that Kylo was getting pressured somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s room looked similar to her room, the only real difference being that his sheets were a velvety black.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo sort of stared at her, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as this might make you uncomfortable, you know how to moan right?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey would have spit her water out of her mouth if she had any then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but please, I need this. You said you would help me right?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey face palmed her self. She regretted this.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I can... how do you...”</p><p> </p><p>“Just pretend... ugh, you’re a virgin you wouldn’t know. Just pretend your eating something really good, and you have to display your pleasure audibly.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey thought for a second. That shouldn’t be to hard. Rey tried to think of the most delicious thing she’d ever had in her lifetime. She hadn’t really had many delectable things over her 26 years, but there was the desert she’d had about 30 minutes ago. That was good.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I think I can do it, but, I don’t know how I could take it seriously with you in the same room as me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo turned around and put his head against the door, listening for outside voices.</p><p> </p><p>“They aren’t here yet, so, I’ll go in your room so that it won’t be so awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can still here me though”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll plug my ears or something, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok... here’s my key” Rey said, reaching into her bag and tossing it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“And Rey,” he said just before he began to open the door. “Don’t be afraid to go a little further than thinking about your favorite food. You’ll have the room to yourself.” Kylo left with a wink and left Rey blushing ferociously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...” Rey said shakely under her breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo entered the dark room and plopped down on Rey’s bed. It smelled like shampoo but he could detect the faint scent of her perfume. He lifted his hands to his face. This was to much to ask of her. Why didn’t he just think this over before? They could have gone down to the club and hid in there, but they ended up trapping themselves in each other’s rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo even wondered if Rey would be able to follow through with it. She was almost raped a few days ago. Kylo shook his head. This was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo walked to the wall and flipped the switch up, lighting the room. It was much neater than his, all of her clothes being stored in the closet and her facial products being stored in the bathroom. Aside from her bed being unmade, everything looked pretty clean.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo walked around the room, grazing his fingers across the cold wood furniture. Kylo stopped to look himself in the mirror. The first thing he was greeted with was his unpleasant scar. He remembered the day he got that. Back in his middle school years, Kylo was a pretty suicidal kid. His mother and father sent him to counseling to fix his issues but it was a mistake as soon as they dropped him off for the first day. His counselor, Snoke, mentally and physically and used him, trying to teach him to embrace his darkness. One day, Snoke went to far and through a glass at him, a shard tearing his face open. Kylo shivered of the memory. To get his mind off of the dreadful dark place, he began to fiddle with one of the drawers in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened the first one he thought nothing of it until he looked inside. Kylo slammer it almost to loud, fearing that Rey could have heard it from across the walls as he had seen her assortment of under garments. They were a bit more fancier than he’d expected, as he saw a flash of red and pink. Kylo hid his deep blush behind his hand as he sat back down on the bed. Did he really just peek at Rey’s underwear?</p><p> </p><p>Kylo flopped over on to his side. He was not going to ever touch another drawer in here ever.</p><p> </p><p>As Kylo stared regretfully into the blue tinted wall, his ears picked up on the faint nose of a moan.</p><p> </p><p>He had completely forgotten he was supposed to cover his ears.</p><p> </p><p>It was more legit than he thought she’d sound. It was still clearly faked but maybe the rat girls outside his room would believe it.</p><p> </p><p>More small noises followed and Kylo only grew more unfaithful of Rey. They didn’t sound like anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey sat red faced in Kylo’s bed. Feeling more embarrassed with each “fake moan” she took. If Kylo could hear her he would be disappointed. Rey tried to conjure up anything that would provoke a louder noise, but nothing came.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way that Rey was going to...</p><p> </p><p>She was going to have to masturbate. Rey closed her eyes, pushing aside her frustration and anger for excepting to Kylo’s needs. There was a time in high school where Rey watched a few porn videos, most of them being for fun with her friends to laugh at, but she knew how things worked. She’d never tried it herself until now.</p><p> </p><p>Rey laid back into Kylo’s bed, slipping a hand underneath her panties. The dress she had on has ridden up her legs, exposing her entire lower body. Rey hagan to draw circles around the sensitive area on her skin. It felt... uncomfortable at first but then came a feeling of relief and then pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heat start to become more slippery with each circle she drew. Rey bit her lip as she went faster and faster, unconsciously thrusting her hips to her hand as she moaned a real moan, loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo laid bored on his back. She had stopped what little noises she was making. He only suspected that the women outside were getting quite suspicious of them.</p><p> </p><p>Well, until a very prominent moan erupted from the wall, making him sit up and raise his eye brows.</p><p> </p><p>Was that really her?</p><p> </p><p>Another noise told him yes.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo felt something stir deep inside him. She had taken his advice. He sat up against the wall, feeling a strange blush settle in. On the other side of this wall, Rey was masturbating in his sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit, he was becoming aroused as well. Kylo went straight to push down his boner as he tried to cover his ears. It felt like a crime to become hard over Rey. She was... well she was Rey!</p><p> </p><p>Kylo almost rolled his eyes when he figured out she wasn’t lying about hearing everything that happened in his room. The walls were actually paper. Shoving a pillow over his ahead didint do anything to cancel out the sound. He could restrain from stroking himself for a little longer, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey had never felt such a pleasing sensation before as she rubbed her self. Something about being in another persons bed with ears listening made her feel butterflies in side her stomach that only traveled down. She hoped to god Kylo was able to make himself deaf for this although she doubted it.</p><p> </p><p>But deep down, way deep down, the feeling of Kylo listening or even maybe getting off to her, only contributed to her building arousal. But it was too far back in her mind to even recognize the thought. She only felt. And right now she felt amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she’d do this more often.</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt hot as she struggled with the zipper of her dress, shoving it off as fast as she could to resume her pace. She laid almost completely naked in Kylo’s sheets, the only article of clothing still left being her bra. Rey changed positions, laying doggy style on her hand and knees as she rubbed her clit from behind. Before she even thought about it, she inserted a finger into her, simulating a dick. With how wet she was, she didn’t feel anything but pleasure. A second finger was inserted, her wincing a bit, but getting used to it after the first few thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>The felt unbelievably amazing!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo stared uncomfortably at the wall again, excepting the fact that trying to blind himself from noise was impossible in this room. The women had left now, and Rey was to distracted to even notice. He couldn’t go in and stop her either. So he just sat very still. He could never forgive himself if he jacked off to Rey.</p><p> </p><p>Or she could never forgive him...</p><p> </p><p>If she were to know he did it.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo stared down at his crotch, noticing the hardness he had built up. His mind was playing tricks on him.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He said, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Another moan, longer than the others breezed through his ears. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo desperately fiddled with his belt and grabbed his cock from beneath his pants. E wasn’t going to forgive himself after this.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo went to work, stroking his length, faster and faster as he listens to Rey’s pleasurable sounds. His mind also wondered to the billions of possibilities he could conjure up about him and Rey, him slamming into her tight pink pussy...</p><p> </p><p>Kylo tried is best to stray away from the thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of them were now in their final stages of drawing themselves to fulfillment, both of them matting out a moan as they came. Kylo made sure he came on his hand, not leaving a trace of him behind for her to find. Rey made sure to clean her self up as soon as she came. Thankfully, nothing spilled over to Kylo’s Ben sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was soaked in remorse as he washed his hands. He couldn’t even believe he’d just done that. And neither could Rey as she slipped her dead back on.</p><p> </p><p>How were they even going to talk to each other after this?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>